Miradas
by Lian Black
Summary: Con tan solo una mirada sos capas de entenderme y me respondes de la misma forma, como es posible quererme por ser como soy.


_Miradas_ By Lian Black 

**_N/A:_**

**_Bueno antes que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes no son mios así que no me demanden. Otra cosa este fanfiction es un poco raro porque no tiene escenas de ningún tipo y los personajes no hablan sino piensan y es asi como se comunican el uno con el otro._**

****

**_Aproposito_****_ para los que estan leyendo mis otros fanfics van a tener que esperar bastante ya que los tengo que volver a bajar y volver a leerlos para no perderme ya que desgraciadamente un virus entro a mi computadora que destroso el nortom antivirus y tambien el Windows ¬¬, o sea que perdi mis 50 historias (Varias aun sin publicar) y Mis 200 carpetas de imágenes TT, me quiero morir y ahora tengo que comenzar de nuevo ._**

****

**_""=Es Ginny_**

****

**_=Es Draco_**

****

**_Es algo fuera de lo comun. Bien ya no los molesto solo lean me dicen que tal esta._**

_ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-__ Aquí comienza el Fanfic ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-_

_"Sabes una cosa..."_

_no, pero contame_

_"Cuando estoy entre tus brazos _

_me__ siento bien..."_

_yo también me siento genial cuando estoy en tus brazos_

_"Siento que mi enfermedad desvanece y_

_que__ vuelo hacia un país donde no se encuentra_

_la__ tristeza ni el dolor."_

_yo siento que no tengo que pedirle perdón al mundo y por esos escasos momentos me perdono a mi mismo_

_"Quiero saber una sola cosa..."_

_vos decime_

_"Quiero saber si me sigues queriendo como yo a ti?"_

_incluso mas_

_"Como le haces para no cambiar de parecer y alejarte de mi?"_

_fácil, como yo te veo nadie te ve, como yo te quiero nadie lo va ah hacer_

_"Quiero saber como es que te gusto tanto?"_

_ah, podría dar mil razones pero confórmate con una: vos_

_"Porque no lo entiendo... mi carácter es horrible_

_pero__ sin embargo me queres y eso vale mucho para mi."_

_no siempre es así, me encanta tu carácter excepto cuando me retas, pero eso no cambiaria jamás nada_

_"Que harás cuando yo no este en la tierra?"_

_Me voy a volver a encontrar solo, como antes._

_"Sabrás que siempre estaré en tu corazón y además que te quiero."_

_sips ya lo se_

_"Como decirte esa palabra?"_

_nose..inténtalo no siempre es fácil_

_"Para mi es muy difícil decirlo..."_

_para mi es el doble de difícil_

_"El aire comienza a faltar..."_

_a veces eso es buena señal_

_"Esta es una carta de despedida..."_

_ojala no sea as_

_"Comienzo a tener mucho sueño pero tengo que terminarlo."_

_dijo un gran tipo: la vida es un sueño y los sueños...sueños son_

_"Mi corazón esta latiendo a todo dar..."_

_el mío siempre que estés vos cerca va a latir el doble_

_"Se acerca mi ultimo suspiro y eso es lo que no quiero."_

_Mmm no digas frases que suenan a ultimas palabras, ya he tenido demasiadas palabras as_

_"Deseo... no anhelo estar a tu lado."_

_a veces siento lo mismo, pero me sonreís y todo cambia de vuelta_

_"No quiero que me dejes de abrazar ya que me encanta _

_estar__ en tus brazos y sentir en tu pecho el latir de tu corazón."_

_a mi me encanta que me sonrías y que me hagas sentir muchas cosas que se suponían olvidadas, eso es lo magnifico de vos, no importa como siempre me haces acordar que todavía soy humano_

_"Sentir esa alegría que es tu sonrisa..."_

_sentir tu sonrisa cerca mío siempre me da alegría_

_"Quiero que cuando me veas, no importa en la condición en que _

_me__ veas solo sonrieme."_

_Quiero que sepas que estés donde estés y seas como seas hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar_

_"Que para mi eso es una cura a todos mis síntomas de enfermedad."_

_y para mi tu sonrisa es mi segunda oportunidad_

_"Sos como mi ángel de la guarda, sos un ser especial para mi_

_y__ que valoro un montón."_

_Sos algo parecido, digamos mi ángel caído que estuve buscando desde hace mucho..o tal ves sos el otro dios que busco en esta tierra_

_"Te admito que al principio dudaba de mis sentimientos pero hasta_

_Ahora recién comprendí que te quiero más que a nada en este mundo."_

_yo también dude de vos, pero cuando te veo sonreír cuando me abrazas o cuando me haces reír me doy cuenta que sos lo mas importante para mi..."_


End file.
